the_night_of_christmasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hendrik Smies
Characterization Hendrik is one of the five fighters and second protagonist, along with Ron Kitley, Craig Samuel, Mike Hike, and Carlos St. Wood. The Night of Christmas Hendrik Smies calls Ron and tells him he is at the airport ready to come back, he just passed through security and is about to head to the plane, as he is talking, an alarm goes off, because the security guard metal detected a knife in a citizen's pocket and runs away. Hendrik is called by Ron to find out Ethan and Betty were captured, he says he'll call the others and will come to the house. After having a call from Ron, he will call Stephen, just to find out he's busy "buying soup in a clothes store," which Hendrik will find idiotic. Hendrik is walking to the house just to run into a land mine field placed by Mr. Skull, he carefully walks but then gets jumped by surprise, Mr. Skull shows up at the tower and throws a barrel of ink at Hendrik, causing all the land mines to explode, leaving the audience in shock. Hendrik is the first to make it to Ron's house, with a black inky face. He admits how he felt when the land mines exploded, he goes to the bathroom to clean up his face and looks good as new, the others have arrived and they are ready to rescue the kids. Hendrik will be seen at the mountains ready to take down Mr. Skull, he is the first to go hand-to-hand combat against Mr. Skull and gets kicked in the ribs, getting knocked down, while Ron frees his kids and the others are trying to take down Mr. Skull as well. Ron will come up with a plan and Hendrik is up again, he charges at Mr. Skull and gets punched in the stomach and has his throat grabbed forcefully, strangling him. After Mr. Skull's defeat, Hendrik rises back up and feels good as new, hoping for no more Christmas villains. The Night of Christmas 2 Hendrik appears in Ron's house, planning for what to do, he says the Kid and Family Ski is almost done and thought they could all go there to celebrate Mr. Skull. After Ethan and Betty open their presents, Hendrik comes in all dressed up for the winter, they are getting ready to go to the ski, just him, Ron, the kids, and all the fighters. Hendrik shows up at the ski with Ron and his children, the kids decide to play Snow Wars while Hendrik and Ron decide to hang out in a chair lift, thinking of which lift to ride, Ron gets idiotically bumped into by a strange dark blue creature, which makes Ron officially angered. They head to the chair lift. Riding the lift, chaos happens at the ski, the ski was being bombed, the ski lines get hit by a bomb, causing a near major death for Hendrik and Ron. Hendrik and the others are invited by the mayor at his office to see if they know who destroyed the ski, considering them being the fighters. The next minute becomes a huge surprise, the mayor was dead, and a man who looks a lot like Ron pulled the trigger. Dr. Madness made clones of the fighters to give Bloodsucker and Mr. Mummy help. A guy who looks a lot like Hendrik, but with different clothing, defends him and his friends, but then Veronica will end the confrontation and take the Christmas haters back to where they came from. Hendrik doesn't trust the man who looks like him, he asks him who his name is, which is officially like his: Henry Smiles. Hendrik then loads his gun and points it to Henry's chest, whatever he says, Hendrik doesn't believe, and has the thought of pulling the trigger, but he decided to give Henry a chance, only ONE chance. Hendrik and Ron are walking down a park, and will be attacked by Bloodsucker and Mr. Mummy, Ron takes care of Bloodsucker, so Hendrik will take care of Mr. Mummy, getting slide tackled from behind. He will be charged at by Mr. Mummy, and as he is about to attack, Hendrik will take his sword out and stab Mr. Mummy in the ribs, killing him. Ron will put a sword through Bloodsucker's hand and he will run away. Henry showed up in time and helped Hendrik look for Bloodsucker, but they lost him in the woods. Hendrik is told something by Henry and gets shot in the stomach, it turns out Henry was his clone, he admits he knew he couldn't trust him but decided to give him a chance. The Night of Christmas 3 Veronica finds Hendrik under the tree, he was shot in the stomach by Henry and left to suffer, he tells Veronica what happened. She picks him up and takes him back to Ron's house. Hendrik is set down on the couch, and some time later, Veronica heals him with her powers. Despite it being a year later, that moment is stuck in his head, many conversations he had with Ron, he talked about his feelings on Henry. Killed victims # Mr. Skull (Caused) # Mr. Mummy